


Even better than Rush

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Drug Use, Fluff, It's not the prompt but fucking fight me, Kissing, M/M, No shame, Rush (band) - Freeform, Science Bros Week 2017, Sciencebrosweek2017, Teen AU, Teen!Bruce Banner, Teen!Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, fucking love Rush, pure fluff, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: “Isn’t it wild?”“What?” Tony asked, amused. “That like. We’re so tiny. And insignificant. And yet we have all these problems. That feel so World shattering. But realistically, it’ll be over in an instant. We’ll all just be… nothing. When compared to the universe, it’s all over in the blink of an eye.” Laughing slightly, Tony Reached over to switch off the music. “Okay, big guy. I think that’s enough soul searching music for you. I forget how philosophical you get when you listen to these guys.”Science Bros Week Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Rush





	Even better than Rush

**Rush**

Staring at the stars, Bruce laid back with his hand behind his head, a small joint hanging from loose lips. Tony was out cold beside him. The thought caused Bruce to laugh slightly for, really no reason at all. It was good to laugh though. Tony said he didn’t do it enough.

 

Brushing thick curls from his sweaty forehead, Bruce closed his eyes to take in this particular smooth bass solo drifting out of Tony’s home built Bluetooth speakers.

 

_Rush- 2112 (1976)_

It was kind of crazy to think that just two hours before entering this sort of dazed calm he was enjoying, Bruce was running on shaking legs from an angry household, a man much too like Bruce than the young boy would ever admit, shouting for him to, _“Come back here, you little Freak! Fucking- You’ll come crawling back! You’ll regret this, Robert!”_

The moment Bruce called, Tony had come and picked him up of course. Bruce could probably run the six miles between the bad side of town and Tony’s side, but Bruce was too paranoid his _~~Father~~_ would come after him.

 

It’d certainly happened before after all.

 

Mouthing the words softly too himself, Bruce glanced to his friend. Tony’s less sweaty but messier, as if fingers had been pushed through it a numerous amount of times, hair fell endearingly over the boy’s forehead. Tony was 17 compared to Bruce’s 16. A lot of people thought Tony hung out with Bruce out of pity. _Someone needed to be with the poor emo kid_ , right? But Tony insisted he needed Bruce just as much as Bruce needed him.

 

Somehow, Bruce didn’t quite believe that. He was pretty sure he’d have given up a long time ago if it hadn’t been for Tony. The thought sent a dark wave up his spine.

 

The second track began, turning the dark chill into a more pleasurable feeling. The weed in his body mixing with the smooth guitar chords, lyrics swirling around him. Bruce took another drag, slowly exhaling it from his body and into the night sky.

 

Tony made a noise and rolled over into Bruce’s side.

 

With a quiet sigh, Bruce wrapped his arm around his friend, pushing his fingers into Tony’s hair, following paths he watched Tony’s own fingers take a multitude of times.

 

 __Listen to my music  
And hear what it can do  
There's something here as strong as life  
I know that it will reach you

__

Turning his head, Bruce pushed his face into Tony’s hair, breathing heavily. His heavy pounding heart slowed to a more normal pace. Bruce loved Tony. More than he should. That was his secret. The one thing Tony didn’t know about him. Bruce stared back up at the stars, his current daze hyper focusing him in on the abyss.

There was movement next to him, pulling Bruce from his blessedly vacant head, turning to look back down at his friend, who was slowly sitting up with a yawn.

“M’ Don’t you look relaxed.”

Bruce smiled lazily and took another drag, offering the joint to Tony. “You fell asleep. I raided your stash.”

“And my music apparently.”

Bruce shrugged, looking back up to the sky. “Isn’t it wild?”

“What?” Tony asked, amused, as he too took a hit from the small herb between his fingers.

“That like. We’re so tiny. And insignificant. And yet we have all these _problems_. That feel so World shattering. But realistically, it’ll be over in an instant. We’ll all just be… nothing. When compared to the universe, it’s all over in the blink of an eye.”

Laughing slightly, Tony Reached over to switch off the music. “Okay, big guy. I think that’s enough soul searching music for you. I forget how philosophical you get when you listen to these guys.”

But Bruce caught his wrist lightening quick, sitting up. “No! I love this part!”

“You love all the parts, Bruce.”

“No, Tony! Just- Just _Listen.”_

__Then lost in that feeling  
I look in your eyes  
I noticed emotion  
And that you had cried  
For me  
I can see

 __What would touch me deeper  
Tears that fall from eyes that only cry?  
Would it touch you deeper  
Than tears that fall from eyes  
That know why?

 __A lifetime of questions  
Tears on your cheek  
I tasted the answers  
And my body was weak  
For you  
The truth

__

Bruce had hold of Tony’s hand, eyes closed as he focused on the music. He smiled slightly as Tony let the song play on.

Once it ended, Bruce slowly opened his eyes, a content smile still there. Tony was watching him with rapt attention.

“What?” Bruce asked, anxiety peeking out in the back of his head. He knew he was covered in scars and bruises, dark circles from lack of sleep most likely permanent in his young but difficult life. But Tony shook his head, turning his hand to properly hold Bruce’s. This wasn’t the first time they had joined hands, but this time felt… different. Bruce squeezed in return, despite the slight flush that rose to his face.

The next song began playing, picking up in tone, as did Bruce’s heart. He glanced up at the stars quickly, unsure what to do when Tony’s hair suddenly caught his attention once more. Still light headed and relaxed from the weed, Bruce giggled slightly as Tony inched very slightly closer. “Tony… Your- your hair.”

With a confused look, Tony leaned back again, still staring at Bruce. “What about my hair?”

“It’s- It’s just- here. Lemme fix it.” With his free hand he reached up, quickly smoothing down the wild strands. When they refused, Bruce couldn’t help the laughter slowly bubbling out of his throat.

“Don’t laugh!” Tony defended, though he too was beginning to react. “It’s not like yours is any better.”

“I thought you _liked_ my messy hair!”

Tony pushed Bruce’s hand away before grabbing it too, linking both sets of fingers. “I like _you_ , not just your hair, dork.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, his earlier thoughts returning full force.

“Oh.”

Tony turned towards the speaker, as if nothing had happened. “Hey, isn’t this your favorite album?” Distantly Bruce could hear Test For Echo began to play, but he was still distracted.

“Do you… Do you really like me?”

Tony gave Bruce an odd look. “Of course I like you. Why would I hang out with you if I didn’t. Why? Don’t you _like_ me?”

  ----------

"Well- yeah, yes I like you, but Tony, you-" Bruce huffed, unable to get his words right. He shook his head, hands growing clammy in his embarrassment. Duh Tony didn't mean it like /that/. Bruce should feel lucky enough to just be friends.

 

Tony stared curiously at Bruce red, down casted face. He hummed as the gears started turning in his head.

 

"Hey Brucie?" Tony asked in a conversational tone, side eyeing Bruce to appear distracted, but in reality hyper focused on Bruce's reactions.

 

Bruce hummed in response, too stuck in his head to really respond.

 

"I love you."

 

"Mm. Love you too."

 

They sat in silence as the song changed, before Bruce looked up once more. "Wait. You've never..."

 

"Yeah well, I figured it was about time."

 

"About time?" Bruce repeated.

 

With a shrug, Tony smiled, looking up at the sky. "Yeah. Seeing as our existence is pretty insignificant, it is about time."

 

"W-well, I didn't mean like /our/ existence, I just meant as a /whole/-"

 

Tony cut Bruce off with a quick press of his lips to Bruce's. Just a small amount of pressure, only managing to actually interrupt Bruce after Tony had long since pulled away. Though when it did stop him, Bruce's attention turned onto Tony with laser like focus.

 

"What was-"

 

"Like I said. It was about time."

 

"But I thought-"

 

Tony shrugged again. "You thought wrong."

 

"You don't even kn-"

 

"I can assume."

 

Bruce huffed, crossing his arms. "Can I speak?"

 

"I don't know, can you?"

 

With a roll of his eyes and an amused smile, Bruce pushed Tony back with a laugh. "Shut up!"

 

"You should make me," Tony quipped, a smirk in place.

 

"Hmmm nah. I think you can pretty much shut yourself up."

 

With a cheesy smile, Tony pushed Bruce to the ground, careful of his injuries, before hovering over him. "I'd /really/ prefer you to do it though."

 

Flushed and wide eyed, Bruce somehow managed a grin almost equal to Tony's, and replied, "i~ don't know. I think you've pretty much got everything handled. More experience and all, too."

 

"Screw, experience. I-"

 

"I'd love to, but you won't /stop talking/"

 

"Wha- you- oh my /God/ Bruce! That was so bad!" Little bubbles of laughter fell out of Tony's mouth as he collapsed on top of Bruce, the latter overcome with laughter as well.

 

The two wrapped around each other giggling, until they'd managed to fall onto their sides, breathless and happy.

 

"Hey," Bruce whispered, afraid anything louder would break the quiet atmosphere that had settled over them.

 

"Hey," Tony replied, equally as soft.

 

They were silent, despite the occasional breath of laughter filling the gaps along with smiles and faint touches of hands and legs colliding.

 

Bruce faintly hummed along to the distant sounds of Rush, playing softly behind them. Tony hummed back, bumping their noses.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

Heart stuttering in his chest, Bruce nodded, already knowing what Tony was going to ask, holding his breath. He could count the eye lashes fluttering against Tony's heated cheeks.

 

"Can I kiss you?" He started to say, but half way through the question, Bruce had cut him off, his lips pressed tightly against Tony's.

 

Pulling back, Bruce laughed at Tony's shocked expression. "Of course you can, dork," was Bruce's reply.

 

"Hey- I was going to do that!"

 

"Yeah well you were taking too long!"

 

Without another thought, Tony leaned forward, closing the short distance between them. Unlike their previous short and innocent kisses, this one was more intense and intimate. Certainly different from anything Bruce had experienced.

 

As cliche as it sounds, Bruce felt his chest tighten, breath short and dizzying. He moved his arms to link around Tony's neck, skin feeling tingly and warm. Tony hummed, licking the bottom lip he had between his own.

 

Bruce gasped, pulling back an inch or so, eyes closed and lips parted.

 

"Woah."

 

Knocking foreheads, Tony grinned, holding Bruce's waist tightly. "That better then Rush?"

 

"Wha- shut the fuck up, Tony!" Laughing, Bruce pulled further back, lightly hitting Tony's chest.

 

"I think we already determined what makes me shut up."

 

"Jesus- Tony, stop, oh my god!"

 

Kissing him once more, Tony laughed too, pushing his face into Bruce's neck. Bruce felt a rush of warmth flood his chest as they laughed and touched and were just... /them/.

 

"Yeah. I'd say that was better then Rush."

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I don't know how I feel about this one? But I've always wanted to write a Teen au of Bruce so fuck it. And I know the prompt wasn't SUPPOSED to be the band but FUCKING FIGHT ME.
> 
> Science Bros week Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Rush. Hope you guys like my shitty writing lmao. This is easily the most sappiest god damn thing I've ever written. ((I may or ay not rewrite this when I have more time rather than 24 hours. But we'll see))


End file.
